1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acupressure device for fingers and more particularly, to an acupressure device for fingers designed for the end of a finger to be inserted into it in order to provide pressure stimulation effects into fingers with protuberances at the inner surface of the device and to enhance blood circulation effects by producing negative(xe2x88x92) [ion] ions.
The inner surface of the acupressure device for fingers according to the present invention is cast into protuberances, and therefore, the protuberances offer pressure stimulation effects into a finger inserted inside a cutting unit of the invention. The outer surface of the present invention is made into a flat surface, so that there is no space where dirt sticks inside.
Further, the acupressure device for fingers has a control over the inner space according to the thickness of the fingers of the users, since a fixing strip on the front side of the acupressure device can be pressured hard or slightly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of the present invention, Korean Utility Model registration No. 250633, is an acupressure device for fingers made of a board of non-ferrous metals. The inner surface of the prior art is cast into a plurality of protuberances by pressing the outer surface, and therefore, the protuberances of the inner surface provide pressure stimulation effects into a finger inserted inside of it. But the outer surface has a plurality of holes which are made protuberances on the inner side. The holes on the outer surface easily get full of dirt or bacteria.
The present device was designed to solve the problems described above. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an acupressure device which has a flat outer surface and an inner surface cast with a plurality of protuberances for creating pressure effects to a finger inserted inside the present device. After a user inserts the end of a finger inside an inserting unit and the cut section in a center of the inserting unit, the user presses fixing strips at both sides in order to fit the device to the finger firmly. The protuberances of the inner surface of the present invention stimulate and pressure the end of the finger.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an acupressure device for fingers which offers an enhanced blood circulation effect to fingers by creating negative(xe2x88x92) ions, since the present device is made of nonferrous metals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an acupressure device of which the inner space can be controlled by pressuring the fixing strips at both sides firmly or slightly according to the thickness of users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an acupressure device for fingers of which the outer surface is designed so flat that there is no space where dirt sticks inside.